Such ski brakes are known in many variations and have proven themselves in practice. For example, reference is here made to AT-B-384 554. It has been suggested many times in the past not to mount ski bindings for the absorption of undesired vibrations directly on the ski but on a shock absorber fastened on the ski or on a spring board. Such a spring board is known for example from DE-Al-37 12 807. Another solution (shock absorber) is disclosed in DE-Al-37 09 802.
When using such spring boards, the problem results that the braking mandrels in the active braking position of the ski brake do not extend sufficiently far beneath the plane of the running surface of the ski because of the mounting position, which is elevated compared with the ski, in order to guarantee a safe braking action. A simple extension of the braking mandrels for the height of the spring board does thereby not offer a practical utilizable solution since this, on the one hand, would further increase the total weight and, on the other hand, the braking mandrels would project rearwardly in the ready position (skiing position) of the ski brake far beyond the heel holder and the spring board, which would unacceptably increase the risk of getting caught on obstacles and the risk of injury.
It is known from AT-B-384 365 to arrange the operating pedal for a ski brake on a footboard above the ski, however, the footboard in this known ski brake is not arranged resiliently in elevational direction. However, this reference does not disclose any solution to the problem of how a ski brake can be arranged on a spring board so that neither the spring movement nor the function of the ski brake are influenced.
In order to be complete DE-Al-26 46 091 is pointed out, in which the operating pedal and the ski brake are arranged spaced from one another. However, the operating pedal and the ski brake are in this known solution spaced from one another in longitudinal direction of the ski with both structural parts being mounted on the upper side of the ski. This solution lies therefore farther from the subject matter of the invention than the already considered state of the art.
The goal of the invention is to provide a ski brake of the above-mentioned type such that a reliable braking of the ski after the (voluntary or caused by a fall) removal of the ski boot from the binding is guaranteed also when the ski binding is not directly mounted on the upper side of the ski but spaced therefrom on a plate movable in elevational direction relative to the ski, for example on a spring board.
This special arrangement of the ski brake guarantees that the braking mandrels project in the braking position, independently from the distance of the ski binding, caused by the spring board, from the upper side of the ski, always sufficiently far beneath the running surface of the ski so that a reliable braking action can always be achieved.
The concept of using a pulling mechanism to operate a ski brake is already known, as shown in DE-Al-26 00 850. However, the solution disclosed in this reference can only be applied if operating pedal and braking member do not change their position relative to one another. Due to the fact that a control wire is used, with the outer jacket of the control wire being supported at its two end sections by means of two mountings, of which the one is fastened on the ski and the other one on the spring board, and that the cord of the control wire engages with its first end section on the operating member and with its other end section on a load arm of the operating pedal, it is achieved in a particularly favorable and reliable manner that the relative movement between spring board and ski does not have any effects on the function of the ski brake.